Duradel
|text1= Normal |item2= |text2= While Guthix Sleeps }} Duradel is the third highest level Slayer Master and the father of Kuradal. Players must have at least level 50 in the Slayer skill, 100 combat and have completed the Shilo Village quest before they may access him and receive Slayer assignments from him. Duradel is found on the first floor north of Fernahei's Fishing Hut in Shilo Village. Alternatively, if Lunar Diplomacy is completed, the spell NPC Contact can be used to speak and get assignments from him. Duradel used to be the toughest Slayer master. However, on 8 December 2009, a new Slayer Master was released: the daughter of Duradel, Kuradal. She is a tougher slayer master, requiring 75 Slayer and 110 combat in order to give tasks. The Slayer cape was moved to Kuradal from Duradel, who now wears a cape of legends. With the release of Plague's End, Duradel was further displaced to the third toughest Slayer Master due to the addition of Morvran, who requires a Slayer level of 85 and a combat level of 120. Slayer points Completion of a task assigned by Duradel will grant you: * 15 points per normal task (7 if Smoking Kills hasn't been completed) * 75 for every 10th (37 otherwise) * 225 for every 50th (115 otherwise) This means that if using Duradel over the long term, an average of 24 points will be granted per task. Assignments Slayer Challenge After a player has performed several slayer tasks for Duradel, he will occasionally offer a special task in place of a regular slayer task. The player can decline to take the special task without penalty. If the player accepts the special task, completing the task: * Earns extra slayer experience * Earns Slayer reward points * Counts as a task for the player's consecutive task count, which is used for slayer reward points. Duradel's special task is for the player to slay monsters in the Slayer Tower in a single trip without leaving the tower. The numbers of monsters that must be slain are: *17 Crawling Hands on the ground floor *12 Banshees on the ground floor (requires protection from the banshees' screams) *9 Infernal Mages on the first floor *7 Bloodvelds on the first floor *7 Aberrant spectres on the first floor (requires protection from the spectres' odour) *5 Gargoyles on the second floor (requires a Rock hammer) *6 Nechryaels on the second floor *6 Abyssal demons on the second floor As the player kills the required number of each set of monster, a notice appears in the chatbox that the player has killed enough of the monster for the challenge. Note that level 85 Slayer is needed for this task to kill every monster in the Slayer Tower. All monsters will use either magic or melee attacks so either Ganodermic armour or the use of prayer can easily destroy most of the monsters. A Full slayer helmet and the ability to destroy specific monsters would be highly recommended. The reward for completing this task is a bonus of 20,000 Slayer experience and 35 bonus Slayer Points. Note: If you leave the Slayer Tower and do not return in the given time frame, it will cancel your special assignment but will not reset your slayer task count. Task weighting The percentage chance of getting assigned a given slayer task can be calculated using the formula :: \frac{w}{S} \times 100% where w is the task's weight and S is the sum of all weights for the particular slayer master. Note that the weights of all blocked tasks, as well as tasks toggled off have to be subtracted from the sum S . Preferring a task doubles its chance of being assigned. While Guthix Sleeps He has a role in the quest While Guthix Sleeps as one of eight warriors recruited to hunt Lucien. After his recruitment during the quest, Lapalok replaces him in Shilo Village as the third highest-level Slayer master. Upon questioning him in the White Knight's Castle as he prepares for his fight, he reveals he was being kept in Shilo Village by an unknown higher authority, and required special permission from them (he seemed to communicate telepathically with them) to leave for his part in the quest. Apparently, he took several shortcuts and 'trod on very important toes', as he puts it, to become the greatest Slayer master (which he was at the time, before being surpassed by his daughter, Kuradal). Unfortunately, he will not reveal any more information to the player, and states that he will take this secret to the grave to avoid tempting others. He does just that. The group attempt to save the player from Lucien in the Wilderness, and Duradel is one of the six who perish in the ensuing battle. Also after this quest, a statue of Duradel is fittingly placed next to a statue of Turael at the entrance to the Slayer Tower near Canifis, and another statue can be found around the lake in Falador Park along with the other 5 heroes and Duradel is replaced by Lapalok. During the cutscene of the battle between the heroes and Lucien in While Guthix Sleeps, it is revealed that Duradel has a combat level of 197. Trivia *When asked about Vannaka in a Postbag from the Hedge, it is revealed that Vannaka was a student of Duradel's, and once challenged him to be the strongest Slayer Master only to be beaten by his master with a sort of rare and powerful weapon. This may also mean that he has a set of dragon claws, despite not having used them during the battle in While Guthix Sleeps or has a pair of rune claws that are stronger than what he usually uses. *On the day of the release of While Guthix Sleeps, some Slayer masters, including Duradel, had a glitch in their names in the chatbox. If a player was assigned a task and asked "Got any tips for me?", instead of Duradel or Lapalok the game showed slayer_master_5_multi. This glitch could not be seen if using an enchanted gem, slayer ring or the NPC Contact spell. It could only be seen if talking personally to Duradel or Lapalok. References fi:Duradel nl:Duradel Category:Slayer Category:Karamja Category:NPC Contact characters Category:Shilo Village city